Requiem for a dream
by She's Automatic
Summary: Theres a war going on out there but whats happening inside hogwarts inside the house that stands most to gain. With friendships been pushed to the limits will even the coldest off houses begin to crack under the strain. Blaise&OC Draco&OC


The first three years it had been okay, it hadn't mattered – Elise was still Elise and Forest was still Forest they had been best friends for as long as they could remember grown up together they would let a silly little thing such as housing get between them. But it did and they tried to ignore it but the cracks began to surface in their third year and the more they tried to patch them over the bigger they grew. Then she came along like a hammer hitting at the cracks until they became a gaping hole and at that point Forest Irvin was forced to accept her best friend was a Slytherin and she was a Ravenclaw they were no longer just Elise and Forest Aroura Green saw to that.

Forest sighed as she slipped into her seat beside her friend Luna Lovegood turning her head she didn't even bother with so much as hi before she moved to just staring from the window. It still hurt more than she ever imagined it would more than she cared to admit to, standing there on the platform alone with no one to wave her off her parents forced into hiding. Then to turn and see her stand there smirking beside her the bitch that stole her best friend Aroura Green. It wasn't Elise, or at least that is what Forest tried to tell herself but she knew she was lying to herself the sorting hat had seen it long ago and deep down Forest knew she had always seen it. Elise was smart but then so where Ravenclaws but she wasn't just smart she was arrogant, single minded and overly ambitious Elise Y. Neferet was a Slytherin.

Forest used to be the perfect picture of positivity she could always see the positive in the most negative of situations but this time in this situation she couldn't see it, Forest wished she could find even just the tiniest shred of hope that something positive could come from losing her best friend.

Looking out of the window she watched as Aroura Green clung tightly to the ever more pathetic Draco Malfoy the sight Forest felt though was just as pathetic but behind Aroura was as always Elise she looked so different from the third year Forest remembered gone was the tomboy she had known in her place stood a much more womanly shapely woman that instead of hiding behind her clothes used them to flaunt her curves. Forest used to know everything Elise was thinking but as Elise stood side on to her looking expressionlessly at Blaise Zabini as he walked towards them, Forest realised that girl was a complete stranger the two years they had spent apart had changed her completely.

"You don't need her." Luna smiled warmly laying a hand on her friends shoulder as she followed Forest's gaze to where Zabini and Elise where climbing on the train. Whilst her words made sense and Forest knew she didn't need Elise in her life at least not the bitchy looking Slytherin that was now somewhere on the train, she still missed Elise Rose Neferet her best friend – her little big sister.

"Is it possible to hate someone and still love them at the same time?" Forest asked, thinking back to the first time she had sat on this very train in theses seats Elise had been sat next to her, they had been laughing about something her father had said as they had been climbing on the train.

She though back fondly to the moments before they had been sorted as they had walked through the huge castle doors clinging to the others hand for support before been led down the great Hall, Forest had been sorted first the hat had been placed on her head and after a few seconds had shouted Ravenclaw out. Then it had been Elise's turn and with Forest getting into Ravenclaw and them having so many things in common Forest had been confident her friend would be joining her, like with Malfoy the year previously the hat had barely grazed Elise's head before it had shouted its decision, "SLYTHERIN!" it had called out and Forest had felt her heart sink.

"I think it is. Come on we should find Ginny and Neville." Luna smiled warmly bring her friend back to the present. Forest hated Ginny Weasley she knew she properly shouldn't give she was dating on of her brothers but she did to the point if Ginny was in trouble she would properly walk away, but still Luna loved Ginny and for that reason Forest smiled and nodded getting up and following Luna down the train.

The only problem was to get to the carriage in which Ginny and Neville where sitting they had to pass through the Slytherin carriage. Elise was sat leaning against a window her legs draped over Gregory Goyle who was talking to Vincent Crabbe who sat beside him, at the opposite side of the table was Draco Malfoy sat with his arm around Aroura Green and then beside the window glaring at Elise Blaise Zabini. "Perhaps if you spent less time looking in the mirror." Elise laughed cruelly before her attention flickered from Zabini up to the two girls that where trying to quickly and swiftly pass through the carriage.

"Well well if it isn't Loony Lovegood and Forest Irvin. What are you doing in her Forest?" Elise asked sitting forward an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"Leave it Elise." Forest sighed before continuing on her way.

Just as Forest got to the end of the carriage she heard behind her movement before she heard Aroura's sickly sweet and kind voice, "She isn't worth it Elise, sit down." Casting a quick glance over her shoulder Forest saw Elise was on her feet but Aroura was reaching across the table that separated them encouraging her to sit back down by pulling on her hand.

Slipping through the carriage door Forest heard Zabini laugh before there was a flash of light and his laughed stopped even Forest couldn't help but find this funny as she spotted Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley sitting at a table further down the corridor.

"She is horrible." Luna sighed falling into the seat beside Ginny after Forest took the seat, "She just cursed one of her friends."

"Yes but Slytherin's don't have friends do they really they have acquaintances that they are willing to stab in the back at any given moment." Forest shrugged, she personally found it funny and felt it must be awfully lonely to be a Slytherin not only do they hate everyone not in there house they pretty much hate everyone in there house as well they only difference been the hate there house mates slightly less.

"What on Earth are you two talking about?" Ginny Weasley asked looking between the two girls.

Elise sat back down as Aroura had asked of her, lifting her legs back over Goyle's she felt his fingers go back to lazily drawing whatever random shapes they had been before and once again everyone fell back into what they had been doing before with Blaise reading Aroura and Malfoy discussing Christmas and Goyle and Grabbe talking about whatever drifted through there rather empty minds. Elise once again let her head loll against the window the cold condensation damp against her skin as she let the familiar sound of the rain pounding against the window fill her head.

Forest Irvin had been her very best friend she had considered her a sister they had been so close – Hogwarts was supposed to be a place where friendships where made but it had destroyed hers and Forest's. Forest wasn't the same person that she had started Hogwarts with, she had become secretive she didn't keep her promises – Forest was now conservative and quitter at times she spent her lessons actually doing the work rather than daydreaming about some random black guy.

Elise though at least would admit Forest wasn't the only one to change, she knew she wasn't the same girl that had walked into the great hall to be sorted all those years ago. Firstly she would never be caught dead in the tight fighting black skinny jeans and fitted blazer she was wearing now but it wasn't just her appearance that had changed she was bitchier crueller louder more outspoken than ever before her ambitions controlled her and she was willing to do whatever to achieve them.

The day it had ended their friendship broke was etched deep into Elise's mind; it had been the day of the Yule ball. Elise didn't know what had gotten into Forest in the morning their friendship had been as usual strained but they had still been getting along, but then by the afternoon when Elise had gone up to the Ravenclaw tower to borrow a pair of heels from Forest everything had been different.

"I don't know who you are anymore Elise." Forest had seethed as she had stepped from the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room out into the corridor.

"What? For … what are you talking about?" Elise was confused she didn't know what she had done to bring this on.

"I heard you today with Aroura you were picking on a muggle born; you called them a mudblood Elise."

"I couldn't care less about the kids' blood status, and I didn't call them a mudblood – Draco may have."

"Oh my god you're on first name terms with Malfoy now." Forest couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"What the hell is so wrong with me getting along with my house mates?" Elise asked her brow wrinkled as she looked at her friend with a quizzical look.

"They are stuck up arrogant gits." Forest snapped

"You don't even know them." Hissed Elise, shaking her head Forest was always the one telling her not to judge a book by its cover and there she had been judging the Slytherin's.

"Your defending them after everything they have done, you know full well the Malfoy's are death eaters."

"So… because his parents where death eaters that makes Draco one to I suppose you think the same of Grabbe and Goyle."

"What happened to you?" Forest asked shaking her head tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, this wasn't her best friend Elise wouldn't she would never defend Draco Malfoy she hated him and his followers.

"I woke up and realised life isn't the perfect place we use to dream it was, maybe it is time you did the same." She was so harsh unnecessarily so as she turned on her heels and flounced off down the corridor towards the dungeons.

Something had been different about that argument it hadn't been like the many before there had been something more final about it and Elise knew that by turning and walking away she had sealed its fate. Of course they had both still attended the Yule Ball Elise in a cream knee length dress with Gregory Goyle and Forest in a tight fitting red dress on the arm of George Weasley, though they avoided one another the whole evening.

Classes after the Christmas holiday where just as awkward, Elise in those the Slytherin's shared with the Ravenclaws moved from the table she used to share with Forest and had begun sitting with the Slytherin's, from their there had been no turning back.

Looking around at the group of people she sat with Elise sighed, Grabbe and Goyle where nothing more than dumb get loyal followers and the occasionally useful muscle of Draco Malfoy who only really saw out of everyone around him Blaise and Aroura as his equals despite the fact that Elise had the better grades and blood just as pure. Then of course there was Aroura possibly the kindest Slytherin she actually seemed to have a heart she didn't really look down on anyone around the table except perhaps on occasion Grabbe and Goyle. Finally there was Blaise Zabini who tended to look down his nose at everyone around the table an arrogant stuck up git that only occasionally bent his will for Draco but no one else, though he had one problem Elise never and certainly still didn't intend on taking any of his crap; that though was starting to get them in trouble.

Shifting uncomfortably Elise remembered she had her wand in her jean pocket and that it was most likely the cause of her discomfort, arching her back so as to straighten her hips Elise reached to her hip and pulled the thirteen inch Mahogany, Dragon heart string wand out. Forest had been with her the day she had bought this wand; she loved this wand the deep reddish brown of the wood and how well it worked with curses. Shaking off the memory Elise sat back normally laying the wand on the table beside her, everything seemed to remind her of Forest these days and that just made her feel so lonely.

"Elise would you and Blaise mind sharing our room tonight?" Aroura asked from the other side of the table reaching over to tap her friends hand which rested on the table.

"I am not sure that's a good idea." Blaise stated.

"Please I am sure you can't do that much damage to one another in one night." Aroura pleaded obviously desperate to spend some alone time with Draco after three weeks of been apart.

"I only need three minutes and I'll have him in the hospital wing critically injured." The thing was no one doubted that Elise could actually put Blaise in the hospital wing, she had a nasty streak and you did not want to be on the receiving end of any of her hexs.

"Elise."

"Whatever fine stop pouting at me you'll get wrinkles." Elise smirked as her friend stopped pouting, that was the one thing Aroura was terrified of was getting wrinkles, the girl had started an anti-wrinkle system at the age of thirteen so as to stop them.

Aroura turned towards Blaise when a puzzled look came across her face as the familiar squealing of the trains brakes been applied filled the train and it began to slow to a stop, but there was no way they could be at Hogwarts yet it was barely two in the afternoon that had only left Kings Cross three hours ago they should just be hitting south Yorkshire.

Looking around the carriage Elise noted that everyone was looking around confused everyone that is except Draco Malfoy who was sat there just as calmly as ever, "They are checking the train for Potter." He shrugged as though it was the most obvious explanation ever.

"Why the hell are we stopping?" Ginny asked looking out of the window she sat beside to see the dark hooded figures getting aboard the train.

"It's obvious isn't it they are searching the train for Harry." Forest sighed wondering just how stupid the supposedly brilliant perfect Ginny Weasley could be.

The train pulled up at hogsmead at the usual hour but there was no Hagrid waiting for the first years, instead there was a group of about seven death eaters splitting everyone into years and then houses, then one at a time each group was lead through the station and placed into a carriage before they were sent on their way up to Hogwarts. Once at the gates they were collected by another death eater and lead up to the castle and straight to their common rooms where the assigned death eater waited as they changed before once again begin escorted through the castle this time to the great hall where they were ordered to sit in there years along their house tables.

Sorting was a clinical method in which the closest where dragged to the front there names ticked off a list and the hat thrust upon their head, behind them sat at the teachers table many of the staff looked both close to tears and utterly horrified whilst Snape simply sat in the headmasters chair completely and utterly unreadable.

"… All extra circular activities including Quidditch have been disbanded…" Snape's continues list of new rules went on and Forest found herself comparing the school to a prison, these rules had largely been enforced once before back in her first year when the chamber of secrets had been opened but even then it hadn't been like this and now it wasn't even for the safety of the students and then again Umbridge had placed majority of these rules during her reign as high inquisitor but even that wasn't as bad.

Forest sat beside Luna eating her food in the uncomfortable silence that had filled the great hall, it used to be so full of laughter and joy, people catching up with their friends discussing holidays they had been on throughout the summer. But none of that occurred under the watchful eyes of the Carrow's everyone ate in utter silence, with no talking to fill the time the feast ended quickly and everyone was rounded up like cattle and lead to their dorms escorted by their heads of house who in turn appeared to be been escorted by death eaters.

The Slytherin's Forest was quick to notice seemed to be the only ones with any kind of freedom left as they walked informally from the great hall only Slughorn escorting them, quickly making it obvious under the new order the Slytherin's where going to get everything easy. With a final glance over her shoulder Forest watched as a familiar head of dark brown curls turned and headed down the stairs towards the dungeons, the opposite direction to which she was heading up towards the Ravenclaw tower.

"Are we still having our customary start of term party?" Theodore Nott asked as they came down to what appeared to be a dead end.

"I don't see why not, Snape just said we were to return to our common rooms never stated what we were to once we got there." Elise smiled, that was in her friends opinions one of her best talents she was great a finding loop holes in school rules allowing them to throw parties.

Draco though usually the instigator or at least one of the main planners of these parties just walked behind them in silence his hand tightly held within Aroura's as he passed through the great oak doors into the Slytherin common room. "But what are we going to do about food and drink, if we can't get down into the kitchens?" Goyle grunted throwing himself down on one of the great leather couches that sat in front of the fire.

"Who said we need to go down to the kitchens?" Blaise smirked from where he stood leaning against the huge leather covered table that sat in the common room.

"Blaise and I will get everything we need you two should go and do whatever it is you do before these things." Draco finally spoke up smiling wickedly at the two girls before nodding for them to go off to their dorm room.

"If this party sucks, I will entirely blame you Malfoy." Elise sighed knowing her threat stood in greater steed with Malfoy than it would with Blaise and they both knew how much the control freak Elise was and how much she would hate this.

"What's going on with you and Zabini?" Aroura asked as they walked down the corridor and into their own dorm room.

"What do you mean?" Elise asked trying to keep calm and collected but instead she thought it came out rather flustered and rushed.

"Hello you have both been in Hogwarts over two hours and neither of you has cursed the other for some stupid incident over the summer."

"He HAS been cursing me all summer and we were escorted everywhere I could exactly curse the git in front of Slughorn." Elise muttered darkly thinking of the countless hexes Blaise had sent her way for stupid little trivial things, Aroura was right though usually they would have been duelling the second they arrived through the gates. "But haven't we always been taught, pay backs a bitch."

"What are you wearing tonight?" Aroura asked looking through her trunk throwing various items of clothing on the floor and all over her bed.

"Urm I was going with my new corset, a cardigan and black skinny jeans, why?" Elise asked looking over to her friend who was just staring at her in disbelief.

"I have nothing to wear." She huffed falling back onto her bed. Smiling Elise finished placing her clothes into her wardrobe before walking over to her friends' trunk and searching through it for something she thought would look good.

"of course you do," Elise smiled as she searched through the trunk occasionally tidying things away knowing full well if she didn't do it Aroura's clothes would live in the trunk till the end of the year. "Here." She stated holding out a 1950's prom style black dress with cherries printed all over it and a red sash around her waist that matched the red satin of the halter neck.

"What about shoe's?" Aroura asked taking the dress from Elise. Though Elise would never admit it she was envious of her friends wardrobe unlike her friend Elise had wide shoulders through years of swimming and Quidditch which meant her outfits always had to cover her shoulders she could never pull off a halter neck like Aroura.

"I got that covered just go put the dress on while I get changed." Elise snapped light heartedly as she pointed towards the little bathroom on the side of the room they shared.

Blaise scowled across the room as he noticed the two girls finally walk from the corridor only he wasn't so interested in the first girl she was pretty yes but he didn't hate her, she didn't affect him in anyway, the girl behind her though – he wanted to kill her, destroy her, wanted to hear her beg, he wanted to fuck her.

"You can glare at her all you want but no matter how much you want it she isn't going to drop down dead or just disappear." Draco laughed leaving his friend and walking through the crowd to meet his girlfriend the only person in the world other than his mother that could see all of him the good and the bad and still accepted him.

Blaise smirked, if only Draco knew he didn't want Elise to drop down dead he wanted her to suffer, he wanted her to pay for what she had done to him, the way she had made him feel over the summer he wanted revenge, he hated her.

Elise was stretched out over one of the sun loungers around the edge of the pool - she, Aroura, Draco and himself had all headed out to the Neferet family home in Egypt although Draco spent little time there for the summer and Elise was basking in the sun she loved the heat, the feel of it soaking into her pours.

He had never seen her like this so relaxed, wearing colour and flaunting her stunningly long legs – she was reading this wasn't unusual she always seemed to be reading when he saw he, either that or playing with one of her little boy toys. "Do you like what you see?" Blaise hadn't even been aware she knew he was standing there but she spoke with such clarity without even lowering her book she seemed so confident and yet he knew her to be quite a shy timid person with a nasty streak.

"The house is very impressive." Blaise smirked though he wasn't talking of the house; he had no interest in the property.

"Indeed it is; it has been in my family for centuries. My grandparents had it built to fit the exact designs of the original palace that once stood here home of Pharaohs." She was cruel and Blaise knew it as she spoke she placed her book on the floor beside her before sitting up and pulling of the light green kaftan she had been wearing over her swimsuit. And Egyptian Goddesses, Blaise had mentally added as his glaze slide down her body following the plunging neckline of the suit over her tanned flat stomach she had the perfect body the kind that only came from hours of working out toning her muscles. "Come with me." She smiled and that was it that very smile the way she had swung her legs around and stood so gracefully the clicking of her heels as she had walked towards him holding out her hand that was the undoing of Blaise Zabini.

Elise never joined in with the parties she usually only ever organized them, so it wasn't unusual that she could be found standing at the top of the stair watching over the common room, looking over the crowds of fourth years and above drinking and dancing in the space that had been created by removing the two large couches and the assortment of chairs. "Drink it!" Blaise told her holding out a tall wine glass filled with amber looking liquid.

"What is it?" Elise asked taking the glass from him, though she was looking straight past him towards where Aroura and Draco sat curled up on one of the few remaining seats in a corner.

"Just trust me."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"You did a few times over summer?" Just the mentioning off summer was enough to have Elise downing whatever the drink Blaise had just given her was.

"Summer was a mistake. I was bored and you were there." Elise hissed before pushing the empty glass into Blaise's hands before walking off down the steps, grabbing a bottle of fire whisky from the table Elise continued through the crowds of people back towards the girls' corridor.

Getting to hers and Aroura's room Elise slammed the door shut behind her before reaching down into her cleavage and pulling her wand from between her breasts, "I always wondered where you managed to hid that in such a tight outfit." The voice came from behind her standing in the door way of the door Elise had only just slammed shut.

"Get out!" Elise screamed turning round, and thrusting her wand in to the neck of the exact person she had come here to get away from.

"I can't, remember just who agreed that Aroura and I could switch rooms?" Arrogant, big headed, cocky git where just a few of the names that came to mind as Elise, threw her wand and bottle on to her bed before, scrunched her hands tightly before pretty much stomping over to her bed and screaming silently in frustration cursing her own words.

"I fucking hate you, Zambini." She snapped kicking her feet out of the heels she had been wearing before picking up the bottle, pulling off the cap and down a large mouthful.

"If you're going to insult me and claim to hate me please in the very least say my name correctly." Blaise hissed.

"Who said anything about claiming, where in school now Zambini this isn't such a one sided fight anymore." Elise laughed coldly placing the bottle on her bedside table she sat back against the cold stone walls

"You truly think that?" Blaise asked walking further into the room letting the door slam shut behind him. "You really think you could beat me?" Blaise asked his wand sliding down his sleeve into his hand.

"Easily." Elise hissed silently reaching for her wand that sat beside her, jumping to her feet they both made their moves at the same time Elise pushing her wand into his neck Blaise thrusting his between her breasts and then everything stopped for a moment. Both of them where breathing harshly as they stared into one another's eyes daring the other to make the first move.

Blaise caved first dropping his wand he twisted his left hand into Elise's hair pulling her up closer to his level whilst reaching down to kiss her, his right hand clung to hers as he felt the pressure her wand had been exerting on his throat decrease until it fell away her wand making barely any noise as it hit the floor her hands ribbing his black shirt open as she began to kiss him back.

He pulled her closer as she dug her nails into his shoulders he continued to kiss her biting down on her bottom lip she let out a hiss of pain before dragging her sharp long nails down his chest, he snarled in pain breaking the kiss he threw his head backwards exposing his neck for her to feast on his snarl quickly changing to a satisfied moan. She bit down on his collar bone so hard she drew blood causing his breath to hiss between his teeth as he tightened his grip on her thighs lifting her long legs around his waist her pushed his fingers deep into her thigh to the point he knew she would be left with bruises.

There was nothing gentle or loving about their touches simply a fight for dominance fuelled only by want and passion, there was no consideration for what the other might feel, as Blaise slammed Elise against the wall pushing himself up against her, only the selfish need for completion. "You're an over ambitious little slut!" Blaise snarled as he made light work of the buttons on Elise's jeans discarding them somewhere across the room her glance down at her black and green lace panties running his fingers over the soaked scarp of lace, she might not but he sure as hell knew why she was a Slytherin.

"You're a self-righteous stuck up, git!" Elise hissed before letting out a satisfied moan as Blaise finally stopped tormenting her and pushed his fingers passed her panties into her warm moist folds.

"Come on Cleo scream for me." Blaise laughed cruelly as he teased her entrance, though unfortunately for him Elise was not a patient woman and nor did she have any intention of bowing down to any of his wishes as she unfastened his trousers before reaching in and tightly closing her hand around his throbbing member.

Blaise groaned in pain as his head fell forward hitting Elise's shoulder his mind incapable of putting together a sentence he just managed to pull his head up and glare Elise in the eyes seconds before he pinched her clit between his thumb and for finger with the force she had on his member, finally Elise screamed for him.

The scream was all he had asked for and in return he award her with his fingers thrusting two of them up to where she was all hot and wet, content with the fell of his fingers filling her Elise relaxed her grip on Blaise's penis before she realised it completely allowing the sensation of his fingers pumping in and out of her to fill her.

Elise was so close but she knew from experience that she wouldn't get to cum, Blaise would stop just before she fell over the edge and as usual he didn't disappoint, though thankfully he wasted no time in replacing his fingers with his throbbing erection before in an act of pure selfishness without giving Elise's body time to adapt to his size he starting pounding in and out of her.

Biting down on Blaise's shoulder Elise managed to muffle her scream as she came, her walls clamping down around Blaise pushing him over the edge, Elise's head fell back against the cold stone wall her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath making her corset feel even tighter than usual. Pulling out of her Blaise didn't gently let Elise down just let her fall to her feet figuring she could catch herself, walking away he pulled his pants back up before collapsing on Aroura's bed – he didn't even roll over to watch Elise take off her corset just lay their staring through the ceiling at the fish swimming above them.


End file.
